


Cuatro casas

by mullu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Meta, Missing Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sabes lo que significa ser un gryffindor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuatro casas

_Cuatro casas, cuatro elementos, cuatro estaciones, cuatro esquinas del mundo,_   _cuatro puntos en un compás, ¿es posible funcionar sin uno? (_ _[Everything I've ever done](http://ashwinder.sycophanthex.com/viewstory.php?sid=11859), de duj)_

_  
_

*

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa ser un gryffindor?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo cobarde? –se defiende Seamus.

Las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore son cada día más tensas. Los Carrow hacen que Umbridge parezca una madre amorosa, y muchos se preguntan si vale la pena seguir resistiendo.

\- No, -interviene Neville de inmediato,- no quiso decir eso. ¿Qué estás diciendo, Luna?

La mirada soñadora no ha desaparecido, a pesar de la excesiva realidad que ha bombardeado los ojos azules en los últimos meses.

\- Sólo preguntaba si sabe lo que significa ser un gryffindor.

\- Significa valor,- responde Seamus, que ya está un poco harto del asunto.

Neville, Ginny y Luna han ganado cierta autoridad en lo que va del año, haciéndose cargo del entrenamiento del ED, organizando operaciones de resistencia, animando a la gente a seguir luchando. Neville ha crecido mucho, y a Seamus no le queda más que reconocerlo. Ginny tiene ideas excelentes (habiéndose criado con los legendarios gemelos Weasley), y está dispuesto a seguirla. Pero Lunática Lovegood... hay algo simplemente incorrecto en hacerle caso a Lunática Lovegood.

\- Sí... ¿pero valor para qué?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Valor para qué? ¿Que crees que significa ser un gryffindor?

\- ¿Qué significa para ti, Luna? –interviene Neville, antes de que la sangre llegue al río.

\- Pues... –la mirada azul se pierde, y hay algo levemente hipnotizante en el tono de voz tranquilo, casi salido de una realidad alterna, sin guerra, sin miedo.- Siempre se dice que los fundadores querían 'entrenar magos y brujas con cualidades afines a ellos'... Pero yo siempre he pensado que hay algo más. Que no sólo querían 'entrenar magos y brujas'.

Ginny la mira fijamente, sin perderse un gesto. Hay algo sorprendente en la capacidad de Luna para ver más allá, para descomponer el mundo y reacomodarlo. Es una cualidad brillante, con una nota triste. (Porque Ginny sabe de dónde proviene. Luna nunca ha sido parte del mundo. Siempre ajena al grupo, siempre espectadora de la vida de otros. Y el mundo es distinto, visto desde fuera.)

\- ¿Has leído _Historia de Hogwarts_?- le pregunta al viento.

Algunos Ravenclaw ponen los ojos en blanco, como diciendo _'¿y quién no?_ '. A Ginny se le escapa una sonrisa triste. Seamus pregunta, sin ganas "¿por qué? ¿qué dice?"

\- Oh... dice muchísimas cosas...

\- Sobre Gryffindor, Luna, sobre lo que querían los fundadores,- aclara Neville. No le molesta oír hablar a Luna. De hecho, podría pasarse el día haciéndolo. nargles y snorkacks, leyendas y conspiraciones... Podría pasarse haciéndolo la vida entera. Sospecha, sin embargo, que Seamus no comparte su opinión.

\- Oh, eso. Pues la primera parte habla de los fundadores. Trabajaron muchísimo en esta escuela. Eran grandes visionarios. Querían crear un espacio en el que todos los magos y brujas pudieran aprender juntos, y eso no existía antes de Hogwarts.- Algunas miradas parecen interesarse en el discurso de Luna.- Hablaban de 'darle forma a la comunidad mágica' y de 'construir el futuro'. Esperaban muchas cosas de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Querían cambiar el mundo.

\- ¿Cambiar el mundo? –es Padma Patil quien pregunta esta vez.- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Había muchísimos problemas en el mundo hace mil años. A los magos y brujas los perseguían y los quemaban, vivían escondidos. Los fundadores hablaban de crear un mundo 'para todos',- sonríe.

Hay un segundo de silencio, antes de que Parvati pregunte "¿y eso qué tiene que ver con Gryffindor?"

\- ¿Con Gryffindor? -dice Luna, y Seamus pone los ojos en blanco.- Oh. Pues yo pienso que a los fundadores no les preocupaba realmente qué alumnos eran 'afines a ellos'. Que las cualidades que buscaban no eran las suyas, sino las que consideraban más importantes para generar el cambio. -Sonríe, como si eso lo explicara todo.

A veces la mente del mundo va un poco más lento que la de Luna, y parece que dijera cosas sin sentido. Por suerte, Ginny está acostumbrada a preguntar.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa, exactamente?

\- Pues... que por un lado, estaba Rowena Ravenclaw, que creía que los grandes cambios surgían a partir de grandes ideas.- Hay un murmullo de aceptación entre los Ravenclaw.- Descubrimientos. Soluciones. Y como ése era el camino, necesitaba entrenar personas capaces de grandes ideas. No 'inteligentes', como dice el sombrero,- aclara como si alguien lo hubiera preguntado,- sino 'capaces de grandes ideas'.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -pregunta Parvati.

\- Que ser seleccionado en Ravenclaw no significa ser un ravenclaw, -dice Ginny, que de pronto lo ha comprendido perfectamente.- Que ser inteligente no basta. El sombrero selecciona en base a tu capacidad para traer soluciones y descubrimientos al mundo. Pero sólo te conviertes en un verdadero ravenclaw cuando aplicas esa capacidad, y generas un cambio.

Hay un momento de silencio, mientras la idea se asienta en el grupo.

\- ¿No eres un verdadero ravenclaw si no cambias el mundo?

\- Ser un verdadero ravenclaw, -dice Luna,- no está en el tamaño del cambio, sino de las ideas. Para generar un cambio hace falta más que inteligencia. Hay que salir de lo conocido, arriesgarse, dejarse llevar. Un verdadero Ravenclaw es capaz de ir más allá.

 _¿Más allá de qué?_ se preguntan algunos, pero en los ojos de los ravenclaw está claramente escrita la respuesta.

\- ¿Y Gryffindor? –pregunta Seamus.

\- Pues... -dice Luna, y esta vez todos escuchan.- Me costó un poco entender a Godric Gryffindor... Parece pensar que los grandes cambios son cuestión de salir y hacerlos pasar.

Hay algunas risas entre los ravenclaw, pero los gryffindor asienten y parecen de acuerdo.

\- También creo que, de todos, es el que esperaba mayores cambios. Y el que los quería más pronto. Fue el que más luchó para que la escuela aceptara magos y brujas de toda condición... Creo que quería entrenar personas capaces de levantarse y hacer que las cosas pasen. Que no se detuvieran, que marcharan al frente.

\- Ser un verdadero gryffindor no significa ser valiente, -dice Neville, mientras los últimos seis meses de su vida cobran un nuevo significado.- Significa luchar por lo correcto, pase lo que pase.

Luna sonríe.

El orgullo gryffindor se siente en el aire.

\- ¿Dónde encaja Slytherin?- pregunta Ginny.

\- Salazar Slytherin... -dice Luna, y una sonrisa triste se le forma en los labios.- Que creía que los grandes cambios sólo podían darse desde una posición de poder suficiente para imponerlos. Creo que quería entrenar personas influyentes, con ganas de llegar alto y astucia para conseguirlo. Es curioso...

\- ¿Qué es curioso?

\- La cantidad de magos de familia muggle que cubren los requisitos.

Es curioso. Y bastante triste, piensa Ginny. Que todo esto sea consecuencia de la incapacidad de un solo hombre para comprender sus propios ideales.

\- Creo que ser un verdadero slytherin,- dice Luna, trayendo a todos de regreso al mundo (y el cambio de papeles le arranca una sonrisa a Neville),- no tiene tanto que ver con alcanzar una posición de poder como con llegar a comprender el poder en sí mismo, cómo conseguirlo, cómo utilizarlo... Creo que no soy una verdadera slytherin, -reflexiona, y a Neville y Ginny se les escapa la risa.

\- ¿Qué hay de nosotros? –pregunta Ernie Macmillan, en un gesto tan típico de Percy, que a Ginny se le encoge el corazón un poquito.

Luna lo mira un segundo, como si no entendiera. Neville piensa que, a lo mejor, lo que no entiende es por qué de pronto todas las miradas caen sobre ella.

Conoce la sensación. (Y se pregunta si a Luna le parecerá tan lógico, obvio y _'ya era hora'_ que la gente lo escuche a él, como le parece a él que escuchen a Luna.)

\- Helga Hufflepuff, -dice finalmente,- tenía una visión diferente del mundo. Creía que los grandes cambios sólo eran posibles a través de pequeños cambios. Que el cambio requiere tiempo, esfuerzo y constancia para desarrollarse y mantenerse. Que la revolución se hace todos los días.- Luna sonríe, y Neville se pregunta de pronto si hubiera sido un buen hufflepuff.- Creo que quería entrenar personas que trabajaran por el cambio en su vida diaria, sin preocuparse por grandes logros. Ser un verdadero hufflepuff...

\- Es vivir consecuentemente,- termina Ernie.

Luna asiente.

El orgullo hufflepuff es diferente al orgullo gryffindor. Inunda la habitación con la misma fuerza, pero las vibraciones en el aire son completamente distintas.

\- Creo que los fundadores intentaron generar un cambio por separado,- dice Luna de pronto. –Y sabían que sus caminos no funcionaban. No por sí mismos. Las ideas no sirven si no hay quien las implemente. Abrir camino sólo tiene sentido si sabes adónde vas. El poder puede imponer el cambio, pero no inventarlo. Nada perdura si no lo mantienes vivo.

\- Y por eso Hogwarts,- dice Padma Patil, mientras se pregunta cómo fue que nunca antes notó la claridad mental de 'Lunática' Lovegood.

_Y por eso Hogwarts._

Hay un sentimiento de pertenencia inundando el aire. Una extraña esperanza en la comprensión final de su interdependencia. En la fuerza que tienen si trabajan juntos. En el cambio por el que ahora saben que luchan (y que es mucho más grande que el fin de la guerra).

\- Hubieras sido un buen hufflepuff, -dice Luna, saliendo del entrenamiento, y Neville se tropieza en las escaleras.- Pero me gusta que seas gryffindor. No sé qué haríamos sin ti,- agrega, tocándole el brazo al pasar hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

El león ruge contento en su pecho.


End file.
